


Good Boy

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashing, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Programming, dubcon, fucktoy sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging out with Crowley, Dean learns just how Ruby was able to gain Sam's faith and trust so completely. Freshly black eyed, Dean decides to try it out for himself and take it to a whole new level.</p><p>(new artwork added... created by the amazing hellhoundsprey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“Do it. It’s all you.” Dean taunted, leaning closer to Sam and pushing his neck against Ruby’s knife. Ruby… the bitch was the only reason he’d even let Sam take him back to the bunker. Dean had learned a thing or two during his six months away from Sam. Six months as a demon. Six months listening to Crowley drone on and on until something caught his attention.

~

“... but there was nothing you could have done by the time you got back. The ability to control one’s mind is a tempting thing, indeed… but the risks far outweigh the benefits, as far as I’m concerned.” 

Dean tuned in halfway through and only caught the end. 

“What? Mind control? What are you talking about, Crowley?” Dean downed one more shot and sat back in his chair to actually listen.

“Were you not listening? Moose, your giant, hairy brother. She was controlling him. He didn’t just choose her over you. He got all sorts of fun powers, yes, but the demon blood creates a bridge to the subconscious during feedings. While a human is drinking, anything that the demon tells them becomes truth. You can make them feel or believe what you want. Even orders are obeyed if enough work is put into it.”

“So why don’t more demons do this?”

“Not everyone knows about it… and there’s no real point to it when you can just possess them instead. Besides, as I said… it’s risky. You give a human the power to kill you, and if you try to give them an outrageous order before you’ve molded their mind enough for them to not find it too terribly distasteful… they can turn on you. And demons aren’t known for their patience or subtlety.”

~

And now here he was, facing his brother with a plan. He leaned in, letting the knife knick him. It stung more than a regular knife, but nothing more than that. He saw Sam’s eyes widen, knew the younger brother had not intended to cut him. But Dean called his bluff.

“Smell that, Sammy? I smell good.” 

He revelled in the swallowing motions that Sam’s throat made, knew that he was salivating with the desire for Dean’s pure demon blood. And, oh, was it pure. There was no meatsuit standing between the demon and Sam. This meatsuit and the demon were one, so there was no dilution or mixing. Just pure demon juice.

“Dean, I don’t want to-”

“Don’t want to what? Kill me? Or maybe… just suck my blood? I know you’re aching for it.” Dean’s eyes flashed black. “I can see it.”

Sam stepped back, lowering the knife, panic in his eyes. He shook his head in denial. Dean stepped forward with him, keeping close to Sam. He tilted his head so the wound on his neck stretched and the blood trickled. Then, with lightning fast speed, he reached out and gripped Sam’s arms. He took no extra care with Sam’s injured one, and revelled in the pained cringe.

“I’m faster than you, stronger than you… there’s no point in resisting.” Dean’s face was full of false sympathy as he pulled his brother closer. 

“Dean…” Sam’s voice was strained as he tried to pull his head back, away from the blood on Dean’s neck. But Dean smiled and pulled him even closer, until he knew that Sam could smell it, was only inches from it. 

“C’mon, Sammy…” He let go of Sam’s injured arm and gripped behind Sam’s head, pulling him down onto the wound. He felt the lips touch, and then he felt Sam give in as a light suction began to pull on him. 

“Good boy…” 

~

Sam tried to resist, but the moment that Dean had his grip, he knew how this would end. He still felt sick with himself as the first hint of blood hit his mouth. When it reached his tongue. When it slid down his throat. And then he forgot why he’d been resisting. Why he’d ever resisted. And if he couldn’t recall a reason to resist, why not give in? 

He felt the rush of warmth that started in his face and worked its way down. The flush spread down to his dick, and he felt the familiar arousal that always happened during his previous blood drinking days. 

Then fuzziness washed over his mind, leaving it blissfully blank and empty. No more thoughts, no more worries... just want and need.

~

Start out small, Dean reminded himself. He needed to see if this even worked as Crowley said it would in the first place. He slowly pet Sam, running his fingers through the long brown hair. Sam didn’t seem to notice, not really, his mind totally gone.

“Good boy, Sammy. I don’t even have to tell you how much you need this. You already know. You can feel it. I’ve seen you addicted to demon blood before. I know you’ll do anything for your next hit. Anything except hurt me. You know me, Sammy. I’m your brother. Demon or not, you trust me. You know you can trust me. TRUST ME.”

Dean murmured in Sam’s ear, wondering if the other man even heard his words. He repeated the same theme over and over again, not wanting to do anything more. Sam already trusted Dean when he was human, so it shouldn’t be too much of a stretch to carry that trust over. 

He could feel Sam’s erection pressing against his leg. He wanted to do something about that, but he thought it was too soon. Sam would resist when he realized it was his own brother he was grinding against. Dean didn’t want to risk Sam’s mind breaking the control so easily. 

When he felt that Sam had taken enough, Dean roughly pushed him away. Sam, unsteady, fell to the floor in the hallway. With his face no longer buried in Dean’s neck, Dean was able to see the flush of arousal in his cheeks and the dilated pupils in his glazed eyes. A smear of blood trailed from his mouth, highlighting his plump red lips. It was fucking hot as hell.

Dean walked away from his dazed younger brother.

~

The next day, Dean took his previous night’s session for a test run. He heard Sam moving around in his bedroom, and entered without a knock. 

“Sammy…”

Sam jumped, spinning around with wide eyes.

“Dean! You… you startled me.” There was mild confusion in Sam’s face, like he was remembering the violence from the other day and trying to figure out if it was real or imagined. Dean slowly approached him, running a finger along the edge of Sam’s bed as he stepped around it.

“Why? We’re the only two here… and you trust me, right?” Dean looked up from the bed with a slight squint. A small smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. Sam let out a relieved breath and smiled freely.

“Yeah, yeah… of course. I don’t know why I was so on edge. I trust you. Just because you’re a.... you know, you’re still my brother.”

Dean nodded, the evidence of his plan working right in front of him, and he wondered if he should push his luck just a little bit.

“So… about last night…”

Sam stiffened.

“Uh, which part? It’s a little bit… fuzzy when I try to think about it.”

“The part where you latched onto my neck like a leech.” 

The color washed away from Sam’s face and he dropped into the chair by his desk. Dean could practically hear his elevated heart rate as Sam kept his head down and tried to calm himself.

“Oh… that. Dean, I’m sorry. I don’t… I haven’t in years, I swear. I just…” Sam trailed off as he lifted his head to look at Dean. Dean bit back a delighted smile when he realized Sam’s eyes were on his neck, where the cut, now healed over, had been. He wondered how much of the basic need in Sam’s eyes was leftover from the addiction he’d recovered from, and just how much of it was from Dean’s suggestions that he needed it.

“You just…?”

“Wha- uh, what?” Sam’s eyes focused again, almost reminiscent of when he would space out while seeing Lucifer. 

Dean grinned. “Nothing, Sammy. You know… you’re my little brother. If you need a fix, I can give it to ya.” He shrugged, keeping it casual.

“What? No! Dean… even when I was drinking the stuff regularly, I never needed more than a sip or two each day. I don’t-”

“Sam, do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy. Then trust that I know what I’m talking about. And it’s okay. C’mon... “ Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam lick his lips in anticipation. Dean sliced a small line on his wrist and watched as Sam’s eyes fixated on the blood welling up.

“C’mon, Sammy…” Dean murmured, holding his wrist up. He saw Sam’s nostrils twitch as the scent caught him. Then, it was almost as if a magnet were pulling the younger brother closer as a few steps closed the space between them and his mouth latched on. 

This time Dean could watch Sam’s face. He saw Sam’s eyes roll, and then his lids fell closed as the blood was swallowed. Then he saw the flush rise up from his neck to his face. The expression on Sam’s face could only be described as erotic or lustful. 

“Sam?” Dean asked softly. Sam’s eyes opened a sliver in response. His pupils were blown so wide, his irises were almost all but invisible against the blackness. Dean’s mouth went dry as he felt his own arousal kicking in.

“Damn, Sammy… you sure do look fuckable.” He whispered. He reached up with his other hand to hold Sam’s head in place and pet him at the same time before he started on Sam’s conditioning. “Sam, I know how your body responds to the demon blood. I know how good it makes you feel. Let yourself feel it. Give in to the pleasure.”

Sam growled and his his hips started to gyrate as he gave in, just as he was told to. His body was seeking friction, and Sam didn’t fight it. He was grinding against Dean’s hip, getting harder, and Dean wondered if Sam’s jeans would be able to contain the erection growing inside.

“Yeah, that’s it. Forget about thinking. Just give in to what your body wants. And don’t ever try to hide this feeling from me. You trust me, Sammy. You trust me with your life and with your body. Trusting me with your body means letting me take care of these urges and feelings for you. Remember that.” Dean grunted and pulled his wrist from Sam’s mouth. Sam gave a whimper of protest, glazed eyes gazing at the slowly healing wrist with desire as his hips still moved and his body writhed with need.

“You want to feel better, Sammy?” Dean reached into the waistband of Sam’s pants and grabbed at his hard dick. Sam moaned, knees almost buckling, and he brought his hands up, hooking them around Dean’s neck for support. “Heh, I’ll take that as a yes.”

Dean took advantage of Sam’s state, and pushed him up against a wall. He flicked the buttons and zippers out of the way and pulled Sam’s pants just below his ass, freeing the full, throbbing erection from it’s prison.

“Dean?” Sam gasped, and Dean looked up sharply. He saw the lights were still out, and pure, animalistic desire was still in control of Sam’s body, and let out a breath of relief. 

“I’m taking care of you, little brother.” Dean soothed. He used one strong hand to hold Sam in place and used the other to grasp the huge dick that was all but waving at him now. “Fuck, Sammy… when did you get so big?” He stroked firmly down the shaft, making Sam’s whole body shudder and quake.

“P-please…” Sam’s voice was a breathy whine, begging for blissful release.

“That’s right, Sammy. You just let your big brother take care of you.” 

Sam’s head was thrown back against the wall, his hair sticking to his forehead, as he panted and bucked into Dean’s hand. His inhibitions were gone and he gave into the rapturous sensations flooding his body, from the arousal to the heady demon blood high, combined. 

It didn’t take more than a few minutes of Dean’s coaxing for the pleasure to overcome his little brother, and for him to be taken away by powerful waves of orgasm. Sam’s hips twitched as Dean pulled every bit of semen from him.

“Good boy.” Dean grinned. He was so hard and aching, but he kept it to himself as he supported his quickly fading brother. He wanted to get Sam comfortable with the idea of having his own sexual needs taken care of by Dean before he got Sam to return the favor.

Gentler than he needed to be, Dean put Sam into the bed. Sam would never be able to do all that Dean wanted if that shoulder didn’t heal, so he’d have to be careful about it. 

“D’n?” Sam’s slurred and sleepy voice questioned. His eyes opened a sliver and closed again, his brain still fried from the blood and orgasm. 

“You did good, Sammy. Take a nap.”

“K…”

~

The next couple days went roughly like the ones before Dean became a demon. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, except for Dean catching Sam staring at him a few times. He never called Sam out on it, but privately relished in the meaning of it.

It wasn’t until three days later that anything very different happened. They were sitting at the table, researching a possible case. Okay, Sam was researching and Dean was bored out of his mind and wondering if his last session with Sam hadn’t actually had as much of an impact as he’d hoped. Then he caught Sam’s stare again and he grinned wolfishly back at him.

Sam squirmed in his seat, and Dean caught the flush on his neck that most likely extended to his chest. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Feeling okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah just… really horny.” Sam explained, breathlessly, as if it were the most normal thing to confess to his brother. 

Dean blinked. Sam hadn’t even thought anything of saying it. It was almost as if it were a regular and obvious fact that Sam would share. The brainwashing was working very well, then.

Sam’s left hand slowly moved from the table and he rubbed at the bulge in his pants, groaning with pleasure and frustration, as if it weren’t enough. His eyes slid closed.

“Need help with that?”

Sam blinked up at him and sighed with relief. He wasn’t left handed, but his right hand was out of commission.

“Yeah.” His voice sounded so grateful that Dean would offer to do this. Dean stood slowly and approached his brother. He was careful to watch for any sign of resistance, since this would be the first time that Sam would let himself be used without the mind blowing aid of Dean’s blood.

“Alright, little brother. I’ll take care of you.” Dean murmured. He pushed Sam’s chair away from the table and sank to his knees in front of him. “Gonna take good care of you.”

Dean licked his lips and flipped open Sam’s fly. The cock that had been straining so hard against the fabric leaped out to greet him. If he were honest with himself, he’d been hungry for that cock since he’d first returned from Hell, years before the apocalypse. It wasn’t until now, without any cares, that he was able to do something about it. And, at long last, he could now fulfill one of his many fantasies.

Mouth watering, Dean leaned in and closed his lips over the tip. Sam’s gasp and involuntary hip jerk encouraged him on, and he pulled back while sucking, letting it go with a pop, before trailing his tongue along the underside.

“Huh, uh, haaaa….. Dean…” Sam panted, diaphragm in spasms as he tried to breathe. Dean rode on the wave of power he felt at making Sam blabber incoherently. He shifted on his knees, trying to ignore the ache of his own throbbing erection as it pressed against the fly of his jeans.

Dean chuckled and licked all around Sam’s cock, getting it wet so that his lips could easier slide up the shaft. It was glistening and wet when Dean finished and then kissed the tip. Dean’s lips parted and he sucked the head in, massaging it with his tongue. He could tell by the rhythmic pulsing that Sam would not last much longer, and Dean sucked him down, overcoming the gag reflex that wanted to start up. 

As Dean’s lips reached Sam’s soft brown pubic hairs, the little brother gasped and his hips jumped. He let out a guttural sound that was in between a growl and a scream. It was a sound Dean had never heard from Sam’s mouth before and he was the one who put it there. As Sam’s cock jumped and twitched, Dean swallowed down every jet of liquid that shot down his throat before slowly pulling back and letting go.

“Better?” He asked, leaning back on his heels with a smirk.

“Uh… yeah.” Sam sighed, blissed out from the intense orgasm he’d just experienced. Dean found himself wishing that Sam would return the favor, and then realized that this was a perfect moment to take the next step.

“Only thing that could make this moment better…?” Dean trailed off, grabbing a sharp letter opener from the table as Sam’s eyes lazily followed. 

“You trust me, right?” Dean asked, holding the letter opener over his wrist and pausing.

“Always.” Sam’s gaze met his momentarily, before being drawn back to Dean’s wrist, the veins that he knew would be open shortly.

“Good boy.”

Dean held the blade-like object up to his wrist, but had a better idea a moment later. He pulled his pants down, sighing as his straining cock was finally free. He didn’t miss the large movement in Sam’s throat as he swallowed nervously. Dean wished he knew what was going through Sam’s mind at the moment, but waved that wish away when he remembered he’d be wiping Sam’s mind of all thought real soon.

“I know what you want…” Dean murmured. He used the letter opener to stab a small hole in his upper thigh. He knew the moment the scent of blood hit Sam’s nose when Sam twitched and sniffed at it. His neck muscles tightened as Sam tried, for a moment, to resist the call of the blood. The resistance didn’t last long, and Sam pushed off of the chair and fell to his knees in front of Dean. 

Dean’s eyes rolled a little as Sam’s warm lips descended on the wound marking his thigh, so close to where he really wanted Sam’s mouth.

“Good boy,” Dean praised, running his fingers through Sam’s hair and gripping it tight. Sam sucked at the blood, and Dean let him drink.

“Such a good boy for me, Sammy. You always want to be good for me. You always want to do things to make me happy, just like I do for you. That’s right, little brother. You want to make me happy. You want to make me feel good. Making me feel good makes you feel good.” He fisted Sam’s hair and pulled Sam’s mouth away from his thigh.

Sam stared up at him, eyes empty and lips bright red and wet. Dean glanced down and saw Sam’s dick was hard again, helped by the effects of the blood. 

“Sammy, getting sucked off felt good, yeah?” Sam nodded slowly, as much as Dean’s grip on his hair would let him. “So, sucking me off would make me feel good.” It wasn’t a question, but Sam nodded. “And making me feel good... makes you feel good.”

Sam’s gaze slid from Dean’s eyes to Dean’s cock, and Sam’s bright red mouth descended upon it. Sam went down on him with enthusiasm, almost as if the prize in the end would be more of the blood that he was so addicted to. 

Dean grunted as Sam’s warmth surrounded him, and he pulled at Sam’s hair, not caring when the smallest whimper escaped from Sam’s throat. He needn’t have worried, as the whimper was one of pleasure and not of pain. 

Sam swirled his tongue around Dean’s cock and Dean’s hips jerked, but so did Sam’s. When Sam backed off and suckled at the head, his own cock, still not covered by clothing, jumped and twitched. 

Dean hadn’t meant for his order to be taken so literally, but he couldn’t help but find it unbelievably hot. He kept his eyes open and watched as Sam sucked and licked, getting more and more excited as he worked Dean’s cock. 

“Fuck, Sammy…. fuck.” Dean’s nails dug into Sam’s scalp as he felt himself about to explode. He held Sam’s head there, determined that his little brother would swallow it all down, just as he had. Then he thrust forward, down Sam’s throat, as he shot his load. His hips bucked a couple times and then he noticed a wet spot on one of his pant legs where Sam had come a second time, just from blowing Dean.

“You liked that, huh, Sammy. Bet you want to do that more.” Dean panted, letting go of Sam’s hair and smiling fondly at his brother with swollen lips, pink spotted cheeks, and glazed over eyes. Sam nodded with a dopey smile. 

“Good boy.”

~

Even when the blood wasn’t flowing, Sam’s own body’s pleasure created the perfect Pavlovian conditioning. Sam no longer showed any sign of hesitation or restraint. He was an open book for Dean, emotionally, mentally, and almost sexually. In his mind, helping each other reach orgasm was just another thing a good brother did for another. And the pleasure he was rewarded with when he helped Dean only reinforced the idea.

“You trust me, right?” Dean asked a fully naked Sam, standing unabashedly in front of him. The sling was finally gone, though Sam still favored the arm sometimes.

“Always.”

“Good boy.”

Dean ran a hand through Sam’s hair, earning a smile from the younger brother, and then sliced at his wrist. It had been a few days, and Sam’s mood seemed to dampen around day three when he was awaiting his fix.

As Sam drank from Dean's wrist, Dean let his other hand fall into a steady, slow stroke from the base of Sam's cock to the tip and back, gently turning his wrist, quickly making Sam hard enough that his hips were moving unconsciously, small gasping sounds of need escaping the seal his lips had made against Dean's skin.

“It's because you trust me that you can let me take care of you, isn't it?”

Sam's head bobbed in a not-quite nod, and he purred against Dean's wrist.

“That's right. And if I'm taking care of you, sometimes I’ll have to make decisions to meet your needs, won't I?”

Another moan of assent tickled the hair on Dean's wrist.

“That's right; and if I'm making decisions for you, you know they're right for you, safe for you, because you trust me.”

Sam's head lifted just enough for Dean to look at how unfocused and helpless his eyes were, and he gasped “Yes!” before latching back on to the sweet, bloody wound.

“Good boy, Sammy. Since you know I'm keeping you safe and making you feel good, and you trust me to do those things, whenever I make a decision for you, you'll feel just like you do now, so you know it's the right thing to do; so you remember how good it is to let me take care of you.”

Another groan and nod.

“Good boy, Sammy. Letting me keep you safe and make you feel good is the right thing to do. Feeling like this when I make a decision for you is the right thing to do; and when you do the right thing, you can tell how much I approve, how much I care about you, and that feels like this...”

Dean's hand suddenly sped up, stroking in both directions, and it took only a few seconds for Sam's sucking at Dean's wrist to turn into a bite as his hips jerked and he came over and over, finally going limp and falling back into the mattress.

Dean stroked his hair, waiting.

Sam coughed, finally, and shook himself a bit, and then his eyes widened and he looked at the marks he'd left on Dean's wrist.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?”

“No. But look, next time, we'll use the other wrist.”

Sam started to say yes, and then his voice trailed off and his eyes half-closed, his hips giving a gentle, rolling bump forwards as Dean’s order gave him a nudge of pleasure.

“Good boy.”

~

Over the next few days, Dean experimented a little. He asserted his opinion over Sam’s to see how obedient his brother would be. 

“Sammy, I’m hungry. Go get us a few burgers.” Dean casually ordered. Sam dropped his pen and stood up. He’d been in the middle of translating a book written in some dead language that Dean didn’t give a shit about, and a working Sam was a Sam that usually hated interruptions.

“Sure. Where from? Maybe I can get a salad for myself.” Sam nodded as he grabbed his keys from his pocket.

“No, I said get us a few burgers. You’re having burgers too.” Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched his brother. Sam’s face went pink, and he faltered momentarily before nodding.

“Y-yeah. Burgers sound good.” Sam turned to head towards the stairs, but paused and turned his head. “Um.. after we eat, can I give you a blowjob? Or we could trade off?”

“Of course you can suck me off, Sammy. It would make me feel great. And I know how much you like making me feel good.”

As Sam nodded to himself, Dean looked down and grinned. Getting Sam hooked on the sexual pleasure of pleasing him had worked so well. And obviously he’d felt aroused at being given an order, so that was going as planned, too. 

~

Dean was getting antsy. His work was paying off in ways he never expected or thought possible.

Sam didn’t seem to find anything strange about their lack of hunts or other work. The only things on his mind nowadays were pleasing Dean and getting off. He was always horny and all inhibitions have been stripped away. He’d walk around naked, half hard, doing whatever until Dean gave him an order. 

This was great. Dean loved it. But he wanted more. He’d been working on Sam for what felt like forever, and he’d been patient, but they’d yet to do more than hand jobs, heavy frottage, and blow jobs.

He found Sam reading in the library, lazily stroking himself as he read. It was a beautiful sight, Sam not even noticing his own hands, as if touching himself was an automatic body function, akin to breathing or blinking.

“Sammy…” 

Sam looked up from his book, pupils dilating slightly, as the sight of Dean was enough to increase his arousal.

“Dean?” His voice was hoarse from so many blow jobs recently, and it made Dean’s mouth turn up in a grin.

“Get up. We’re going to have some fun.” Dean ordered. Sam stood quickly, his half hard cock thickening and pushing up as he obeyed the order. “Follow me.” Dean motioned. Sam nodded and obediently followed Dean to the bedroom that they now shared, so that Dean would have easy access to Sam whenever he wanted.

“Good boy… now take off your clothes and get on your knees on the bed.” Dean decided Sam was finally ready to be fucked. And Dean had been so patient to get him here. Weeks of mind melting conditioning and blood feedings. 

Sam eagerly obeyed, shedding his clothing as a pink flush spread over his whole body. He crawled into the bed and presented himself, ass in the air for Dean’s pleasure. 

Dean’s breath was stolen from him. He couldn’t believe the moment was finally here. He’d make that asshole his and never go back. 

“Do you think you’ve been good, Sammy?” Dean asked, slowly approaching and letting his hand gently caress one ass cheek and Sam’s thigh. Sam shivered at the light contact, moaning as his head dropped.

“Y-yes. Always try to be good for you, good to you.”

“Mmm… yes, you do. That’s why I’m going to give this to you. It’s everything you wanted… me. Me inside you, filling you.”

“Dean!” Sam gasped. He was rock hard, and Dean’s words were making it hard for Sam to control himself as he leaked precum and his body shook.

“Gonna take you now, baby brother.” Dean unbuckled and pulled his pants down just enough to free his own dick. He pulled a small foil packet of lube from his back pocket and tore it open with his teeth as he murmured, “Not even gonna stretch you out. You’re gonna relax yourself for me just because you want me in you so bad.”

He spread the lube over himself, and a little at Sam’s pink entrance, smirking at the way Sam twitched at the contact. He wiped his hands on the bed and grabbed at Sam’s hips, pulling him back and guiding himself in. He pushed slowly, surprised at Sam’s body taking orders from him. There’s no way Sam could have willed his own ass to relax enough to take him if Dean hadn’t already had a direct line to his subconscious, no matter how his little brother may have tried.

“Fuck, Sammy… so hot inside you.” He continued to push gently as Sam groaned, breath hitching. Dean knew there was some sort of burn and pain, but he didn’t want to tell Sam not to feel it. He wanted Sam to feel everything… every last beautiful spike of pain and pleasure. 

Sam seemed to want it too, as he shoved back against Dean in frustration, pushing Dean the rest of the way in with a grunt.

“Good boy, Sammy.” Dean growled, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of being completely surrounded by Sam before he began a slow thrusting rhythm. Along the third thrust, Sam cried out. Dean thought at first that it was pain, but then he noticed the rubbery nub his dick rubbed against inside Sam and he grinned wickedly.

“No coming yet. You finish when I finish.” 

Sam nodded and Dean continued to push inside, hitting the prostate every so often, but it wasn’t his biggest concern. He knew Sam would feel pleasure just because he felt it, so he could do whatever made him feel the best, and it felt best to lose himself and just fuck his brother.

The next ten minutes were quiet. The sound of Dean’s loose belt buckle jingling as he moved his hips, denim pulling and rubbing, Sam’s staccato breaths as he held himself together, Dean’s grunts as he fucked without a care or worry.

“F- f- fuhh…” Dean tried to get out as he approached orgasm. Then he was slamming with more force as he shot into Sam, his fingers bruising the flesh they held onto. As his own orgasm pulled at him, Sam clenched around him as the hot jet of cum signalled his body to fly over the edge. 

Sam all but collapsed after, his face and chest flopping down on the mattress as the overwhelming pleasure caused trails of tears to run down his face. The only thing left in the air was his ass with Dean still in it.

Dean pulled out slowly and tucked himself back in his pants. He gave Sam a light swat.

“Very good, boy.”

~

Weeks passed by, and their new lives settled. 

With Dean’s patient work, Sam was his… completely. His once sharp mind was now filled with sex, obedience, and the desire to please Dean. It took up everything and left no more room for hunts or research. 

He didn’t even seem to remember what life before being Dean’s fucktoy was like. 

Each morning Sam was awakened by a hard cock at his ass and a dribble of blood on his lips. It was bliss and he couldn’t recall wanting anything else. It was everything he wanted and everything he wanted to be. 

“Sammy!”

Dean’s voice roused Sam from his daydreams. He thought about the fire when Dean touched him, the sparks in his fingers when he touched Dean. And he was slowly grinding against the pillow in his lap. But Dean’s call ended that and he stood, full erection standing tall without the constraints of clothing.

Sam walked towards the voice, finding Dean in the kitchen. He smiled and approached his big brother. The brother that gave him everything he needed, and more. The brother he wanted to be a good boy for. 

“There you are. Sammy, do you trust me?” Dean’s eyes glinted black for one moment, making Sam blush. The black eyes almost always meant Dean had a new idea to try out with Sam’s body.

“Yes, always.”

“Good boy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are awesome!


End file.
